This invention relates to a combined mailer and receipt business form. The present invention relates specifically to the provision of a combined mailer receipt business form in which the receipt forms part of the return mailer, and the business form and is secured against tampering such as by alteration or obliteration in relation to information already imprinted on the receipt form.
There is a need for a security business form which includes information of a financial nature that is regulated by some government agencies, whereby accurate information about a financial transaction must be provided to the government agency for example, for taxation revenue purposes.
It is important with such documentation that the receipted amount entered into the documentation for the purposes of providing a customer receipt cannot be tampered with, altered or interfered with in any way subsequent to completion of the transaction and prior to forwarding the completed document to the government agency.